fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Paquatics
Niagara Falls sits at the border of New York, USA, and Canada. It is an attraction that pulls in many tourists because of how grand the site is. People take a Mist Boat Tour to see the landmark up close. Though the boat does not ride down the actual waterfall, it approaches the waterfall close enough to feel the energy and mist. Every so often, a tourist gets overhyped in the moment and tries to feel the water falling. But, because the waters are rough around the falls, the boat shakes and causes great turbulence. Unfortunately, people fall a victim to this turbulence and dive overboard. When people fall overboard, boat riders cannot do anything and have to make their way back to the port. It is a tragic event and officials do not do anything to find the victim because the area is impossible to search. Mists fills the air so visibility is close to zero. Also, the enormous water pressure could kill someone in a matter of seconds. But, victims never die. Those who fall overboard are seen back on land in healthy condition. They do not know how they recovered but legend has it, there are people behind the waterfall that save victims. These people are called the Paquatics. Paquatics are a species that live on land and water. This species only lives behind the Niagara Falls. The origin remains unknown as they have characteristics both of water and land animals. The population does not require much maintenance to survive, the energy from the waterfall powers their survival. They have gills and wings. The gills are used to live under water and the wings are used to fly over land. Paquatics can walk but flying is easier considering they live at the bottom of the falls and need to get to the land above. Their purpose is to save people who fall into Niagara Falls. When a victim falls in the water, a Paquatic sees the victim anchoring in and immediately catches the individual. The Paquatic then brings the victim to the Care Cave above the water at the base of the fall. The person is nursed until he or she is fully conscious but is given an elixir to drink so that he or she will forget the whole experience. Then, the Paquatic flies the human back to land. Paquatics exist to save human life but also exist to preserve Mother Nature. In modern times, the human population does not see the significance of the natural environment. A lot of the times the environment is capitalized. The Paquatics believe they can save the earth if they change the perspectives of the human population. And if they save the earth, then they save themselves from man created destruction. Man has the ability to convert Niagara Falls into an extreme water park someday. That would mean another part of Mother Nature becoming tainted. If Paquatics can save people from Niagara Falls, the victims will only recall a positive memory. Though people will not know how or why they are alive, they will thank Mother Nature for taking care of them. As an effect, people will have a new found respect for the environment and keep the earth well.